Loonatics Unleashed: The Lab
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: Tech and Rev are instructed to produce gadgets for the new era of the Loonatics. However the Environmentalists require carbon emissions to be reduced, leaving Tech and Rev no other choice but provide alternative ways of powering there gadgets...
1. Minty Lab Coat

Loonatics Unleashed: The Lab By Ralph-E-Coyote

Tech and Rev have been assigned by Ace to build more "Toys" ("THERE NOT TOY'S!"Shouted Tech), since they now have to protect the universe form the great dangers of alien disco's, they need better equipment.

Chapter 1: Minty Lab Coat

"Did Ace give you the list of the stuff he wanted?" asked Tech  
"Yeah-Tech-but-its-really-a-load-of-toot-anywho. Who-wants-a-Laser-guided-MP3-player-anyway?" replyed Rev handing Tech the list.  
Tech glanced at it for a few seconds before turning away in disgust. "He wants jetpacks." he said "Thing is, Tweetums has gone all Enviro-mental and made Planet Blanc a (he did "bunny ears at this point) "A carbon-free zone"" he explained  
"Does-that-Reeeeally-aply-to-us? We-are-trying-to-saving-the-universe-and-all" Persuaded Rev.  
"Yes, well Rev, nowadays us superhero's need to cut our Carbon foot-print, paw-print, whatever. No wonder James Bond had to ditch his Aston Martin" lectured Tech in a funny voice which Rev was laughing at.

Rev turned his attention back to the list. Clueless, he reached into the pocket of his lab coat that was on a peg on one of the walls and pulled out a plastic box of Tic Tac's. He put one in his beak and woundered why Tech was looking at him like he had solved the meaning of life."What-is-it-Tech? Is-it-my-minty-breath?"  
Tech sniffed the air. "Does indeed smell kind of...minty." He said, as he was distracted "But I just realised, we could power the Jetpack on Tic Tac's!" exclaimed Tech, holding his head upright as if the amazingness of the conclusion he had got to would cause his head to fall off.  
"Tech" Rev stated blandly.  
"Yes?" replied Tech "Your mental" said Rev.  
"That minty freshness must have gone to me 'head" theorised Tech "That's no all that's gone to your head, Tech..." Rev said.  
Tech growled affectionately. Rev was transfixed. He then cringed and exclaimed "Never do that again!"  
"Ok, I wont" said Tech, ashamed.

They remained silent for a few moments.  
"About-those-Tic-Tac's?" said Rev at last  
"oh yeah, well there designed to give a "little lift" so mabey they could be used to power a "Tac-Pack"" Tech Explained.  
"Tac-Pac? Real-origonal-Tech." scowled Rev.  
"Oh, did I forget, It's actualy going to be called THE TAC-PAC 9000!, BWAHAAAHAAA" Tech exclaimed, adding his best attempt at an evil laugh at the end.  
"Cool-Story-Bro, Needs-more-dragons-and-stuff" Said Rev sarcastically.  
At this point Ace entered. "You's two done the toys yet?"  
"They aint toy's Ace!" Exclaimed Tech.  
"Calm down Tech. Hey Rev baby, you got anything?"  
"Save-the-romance-Ace,If-it-come's-down-to-you-or-Tech-its-ovious-who-im-gunna-pick."Said Rev.  
Tech and Ace looked at him with earnest.  
"Its-a-decision-I-don't-even-want-to-THINK-about-making" Rev said.  
"What about the gadgets?" asked Ace, who had been put somewhat on the back foot  
"Well Tweetums hasn't made it easy with all this enviroment stuff" Said Tech with an air of annoyance.  
"Yeah,you-try-and-make-a-jetpack-enviromentaly-safe!" jeered Rev  
"Come on guy's, the environment's an important thing to take care of" reasoned Ace.  
"Caroline's a victim" Tech exclaimed  
"Thats-what-she-said!" Piped Rev and the pair fell into a fit of laughter  
"I don't get you's two sometimes," said Ace as he walked away.


	2. Unleash the Beast!

Loonatics Unleashed: The Lab By Ralph-E-Coyote

Tech and Rev have thought out there best idea's for enviro-friendly technology and are in the process testing the MKI "Tac-Pac"

Chapter 2: Unleash the Beast!

Tech tied the last strap of the Tic-Tac jet-pack and secured it in place.  
"Ready." He said."Energize Tic-thusters"  
"Chages-Tech's-name-to-Data-and-puts-on-Spock-ears." Replied Rev.  
"Oh, come on!" moaned Tech enthusiastically, "You've got to have a bit of fun..." said he cried  
"I don't know which Tech I prefer, sexual Tech, or Star Trek Tech" questioned Rev  
"No Tacky Jokes please" said Tech.  
Rev cringed at the terriblenes of Tech's humour, before devising a counter-joke "Tick-that-of-the-list"said Rev.  
"Oi, Tech you done yet?" came Ace's voice from outside.  
"No yet, Captain Picard" Stated Tech.  
"Who's Captain Picard?" asked Ace.  
"You've-never-seen-Star-Trek?" Asked Rev in disbelief  
"Here's the deal, Picard, you go and watch the first series. We should be done by then... assuming there isn't another enviroment issue. The first season box set is in my room somewhere." Stated Tech  
Ace left the room in a sulk and went off to find Tech's box set.  
"That's him dealt with" Said Tech

"Ok-Tech-the-Tic-Tac's-should-provide-enough-power-for-a-few-minuets-of-flight." Said Rev  
"Alright!" exclaimed Tech, getting pumped up. "UNLEASH THE BEAST!" He shouted, now rather too pumped up.  
A fizzing sound emmited from the Tac-Pac. Suddenly some bubbles came out of the exhausts but no actual lift.  
"It isn't going anywhere!? But that's impossible!?" exclaimed Tech in disbelief.  
"Hey-Tech-I-have-an-idea-that'll-put-so-much-fizz-in-that-thing!" Rev exclaimed.  
"Are you sure? I can think of 8 possibility's and they all involve me going through the roof and exploding into a million pieces"  
"Relax." said Rev. "Its-going-to-be-fine... probably"  
He then opened the flap that led to the combustion chamber and poured some Lucozade in. Rev then stood back and waited.  
A huge surge of bubbles shot the Tac-Pac and Tech up a good 2 feet before continuing to rise slowly towards the metal plated roof.  
"Woo-hey!" exclamed Tech happily as he flew weightlessly upwards. The then noticed how close he was getting to the ceiling. He tried to hover, but it was no use, it just kept rising.  
"Well done, Smeg Head, how do you stop this thing?" Asked Tech, beginning to panic  
"I-dunno-Tech-you-built-it" Said Rev  
Clang, Tech hit the roof He then fell to the floor with a thud.  
"Hey Tech, you done yet?" asked Ace impatiently in the doorway.  
"Oh get stuffed Ace" Said Tech handing Ace the battered remnants of the Tac-Pac and storming out.  
"Gee, whats his problem?" Ace asked Rev  
"Your-persistant-arrogance, and-its-annoying-me-too." Said Rev angrily "You-make-the-inventions-next-time..." He said storming out


End file.
